


Hide!

by wanderingsmith



Series: Love is [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John Sheppard, *where* is your son?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide!

"John Sheppard, *where* is your son?"

"He's playing hide and seek with Atlantis. That's why it's not bringing him up on sensors."

"Did *you*-"

"No!!"

"I do hate to interrupt, but I am afraid that he got the idea from our daughter. Who got it from *Ronon*."

"Teyla, it was just an *idea*! I never meant-"

"Don't look at me for support, buddy, I'm still sleeping on the couch for letting Ella fly a jumper."

"She's only 3 years old!!"

"Elizabeth, she flies better than I do!"

"You are going to tell Atlantis not to listen to the children anymore."

"I am?"

"Yes! Where's- Rodney! I need to find a way around Atlantis."

"Why?"

"Because our children have disappeared."

"Oh, they're on the North pier."

"What?"

"Oww! 'Nuff yelling already. Karine is showing them some pretty room or other."

"Rodney? Does your wife know?"

"What's with the tone? No. Why should she?"


End file.
